Metallic
by Bakukirby27
Summary: I suck at these so just read it. Rated T for some things i can't explain now...


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Oh god he's coming over...No, No, No No NO NO NONONONO-**

The midnight wind blew viciously all over bikini bottom. Sending clouds and a sense of dread all over town, all over Jellyfish fields, and mostly to a little pineapple not too far off. inside a small candle was lit. which, was awkward considering how it was under water. Sitting next to it was a small, shivering sponge. Staring deeply into it for an answer. His eyes Bloodshot. He hadn't slept in 6 days. Who could blame him? They keep saying '_Its not your fault_' But he knows it. He FEELS it. If he hadn't bought that _stupid_ net in the first place, then maybe, Just maybe, He would be here by his side.

* * *

"...Patrick?" Spongebob said poking his friend's shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Buddy?"

"Why are we sitting on a tree upside down?"

"Well the reason is quite simple." Patrick said. "It is a form of camouflage. If a jellyfish sees us, It will think we're bats." "But, Don't bats come out at night and not in day?" Spongebob asked, to which, Patrick responded "Unless their having a baby!" "Hmm... Good point." Spongebob said nodding his head lightly. "I think its about time i'd use...My new Net!" Spongebob said pulling out a metallic box lined with a golden frame. He opened it up and his eyes glistened at the tool that rested on the blue cotton pillow. Reflecting any light that shined down on it at the duo's eyes.

"Woah..." Patrick exclaimed. his mouth now a waterfall. "How'd you get that Spongebob?"

"A whole year of paychecks and determination Pat." Spongebob proceeded to slowly lifting the god-like tool out of the box. gripping it firmly and holding it up in the air like a vintage sword. "Carbon fiber framework. Rubber grip attachment and micro chained net. The Must-have tool for any jelly fisher! Watch as i catch one Swiftly, and Expertly!" Spongebob rolled on the ground to a nearby jelly resting on a rock. Taking aim and imprisoning it in his Net.

"Piece of Lemon cake." He said snapping his fingers around the air.

"Woah..." Patrick exclaimed yet again. "Oh! Oh! Can i try it?" Patrick asked frantically already swinging his arms around. "Sure Patrick! Just be careful with it. it ain't meant to take a thrashing." Spongebob held it out to his pink friend as if he was handing a brave knight a accent sword from the heavens. Now armed and ready, Patrick began swatting the air with hopes he would catch at least One. He jumped in the air. His net landing on the ground with a jellyfish inside. "I caught one! I caught one!"

"Great job pat-"

* * *

"Oh god no..." He muttered shaking his head side to side. Washing the horrible memory out of his head. He stood up and walked upstairs into to his bedroom. He went over to his bed and pulled out a cardboard box. He flipped the flaps on top open and pulled out a now pitch black net. singed by electricity. He proceeded to his bedroom window. Shoving it open and staring at the Dark sky. Covered in Clouds and lightning. He held the net up in the air before tossing it out into the cold springtime breeze.

"I'm sorry." He kept muttering over and over again as he slammed the window shut. Limping over to his bed and crawling under the covers like a scared child.

"I'm sorry." He said again shoving a pillow on his face attempting to kill himself.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

_**Patrick!?**_

_**Uhh...wha...**_

_**Its okay buddy! i called for help! your gonna be okay!**_

_**S...S-spongebob...I don't think...I don't think i can f-**_

_**'CRACK!'**_

_**OH GOD NO-**_

"I'm sorry..." He said before drifting into yet another nightmare.

He would never forgive himself for what he caused...

For what he did.

**-END-**

**A/N Glad that's said and done. I basically wrote this to get back into the grove of writing FanFics. There's gonna be more after this. Probably 1 chapter and that's all. But i will come back to this archive and upload another one.**

**And to a Specific reader who MIGHT be reading this. Yes i am aware that its till not up there. I'm still TRYING to figure out what the biden burger happened and IF i have to, I'll upload it on an alternative account. (That's only if i need to. :P)**

**Now most important of all, Please Fav and leave a review, because that's what's keeping Pinkie in the closet, and i'll see you tomorrow.  
**

** - Bakukirby27**

**P.S. There's a song that would go good with this story on my profile! Its not needed but i recommend it. (Won't post here because i risk a ban.)**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! **


End file.
